


It Doesn’t Mean that it’s Wrong

by Pastelgothlapis



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Also the description and title are from an unreleased poppy song, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot written at 4 in the morning, Slightly vent-y friendship exploration that deals with some heavy stuff, takes place before the movie, they’re like high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis
Summary: Barely keep my head above the waterSometimes I listen to my motherI spent my last five dollarson gasoline for a ride to her house





	It Doesn’t Mean that it’s Wrong

Honey ran out the door crying, the last thing she wanted was to be found out like this, she was totally unprepared. ‘I think I might like girls, in the way guys like girls’ that was the line written in a diary, hidden under a bed, nestled in pale pink carpeting. A diary that Honey had come home from school to find her mother crying over. Crying quickly turned to screaming and hollering and not knowing what else to do Honey bolted back out the door. High heeled Mary Janes quickly clicked against the sidewalk as she ran away from the large Spanish style house she probably couldn’t call home anymore. Hardly being able to see where she was going she nearly stepped out into the street and would have if a boy hadn’t yelled for her to stop. 

She stopped and tried to catch her breath, after carefully wiping her eyes and looked around to see where the voice had come from. A familiar looking boy on a moped was the source of the voice, it took a second for her to place his face before figuring out that the boy was Tadashi-something-or-other from her engineering class. He stopped and began to explain. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to startle you I just-“ He paused, taking a second to look at her face, noticing that she was blinking back tears. He reached his hand out to her. “Hey, there’s no need to cry, um, I’m not sure where you were going but, um, I could probably get you there faster on my moped, if you want.” He offered hesitantly, trying to console her. Honey didn’t really know where she would even want to go but nodded her head and got on the back of the bike.

As Tadashi gave her the helmet he mentally debated pressing for details of the girl’s emotional state. Honey however didn’t need to be pressed for details as she began trying to explain what happened while praying that this nice boy wasn’t a homophobe. “And...and...she just stood there yelling at me! It’s so awful that she would even read my private thoughts in the first place! And...and...” She stumbled along recounting the events for a good few minutes before going silent. The silence was overwhelming after that, Tadashi felt terrible for her but had no idea what to say. Finally after a few minutes of heavy silence he quietly spoke out. “You know... just because she said all that... it doesn’t mean that its wrong, what I mean is, your sexuality shouldn’t matter... your still a good person, and if she can’t see that... well then I don’t know what to say.

The silence felt lighter after that, Honey felt a bit safer, Tadashi focused on the road while Honey thought of some way to reply to the unexpected comment. “Thanks, Tadashi, you’re really sweet.” After a few more minutes Honey continued. “Oh, right, I guess I never told you where I wanted to go, can... can you just take me to Gogo’s house? I can pay you back for gas money...” Honey reached for her purse but Tadashi stopped her. “No, really, that’s alright... I mean we’re friends now, kinda, and friends do favors for each other just cause, if you need help with anything else with this whole... thing... don’t hesitate to ask me.” Honey smiled a little for the first time that day. “Thanks Tadashi, that really means a lot to me.” 

Although the silence was more comfortable now Honey felt the urge to continue talking. “Y’know, Gogo was the only one who knew... until today that is...” Tadashi’s ears perked up. “I promise, your secret is safe with me. In fact I’ll tell you one of mine so we’re even, I like boys...in the same way that you like girls...” the sense of relief Honey felt could only be described as one of the best feelings she had felt that day. “I’m really glad you could tell me that, it makes me feel... less alone in all this.” Tadashi looked back and half smiled at her. “People... people like us have to stick together and support each other, we may have stumbles but we still soldier on.”

Somewhere in the course of the conversation they had made it to Gogo’s townhouse. It was modern sort of place in the uptown portion of San Fransokyo. Honey stepped off and looked back towards the boy. “Thanks again for this Tadashi.” He turned off the bike. “Really it’s no problem Honey, also... um, if you ever wanna talk or anything here’s my number.” He typed it into his phone and almost instantly a ping noise dame from Honey’s phone. She smiled at him. “I’ll try to text you later, for now though I better figure out if Gogo will let me stay for awhile.” She waved and thanked him again before ringing the bell and going into Gogo’s house. As Tadashi drove away on his moped he thought about Honey, a big part of him was worried for her, but small part of him felt happy, happy that he could help her, happy for their newfound friendship. Even though they hadn’t really known each other beyond the superficial for that long Tadashi promised himself that he would help her through this, because that’s what friends do. “Friends...” he mumbled slightly smiling to himself, it felt strange to call someone his friend but it also felt really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Also if you wanna check it out my tumblr is pastelgothlapis


End file.
